


Leave

by misacherry



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Poetry, Implied Relationships, M/M, Mo’s POV, Older Characters, Poetry, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 05:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20688158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misacherry/pseuds/misacherry
Summary: Already in their forties, Mo Guan Shan struggles with the fact that it’s not always going to be a domestic fantasy.





	Leave

**Author's Note:**

> meh, i suck at writing <strike>everything</strike> poems anyways.

_<strike></strike>Why is it that you leave,  
_

_Every fucking time._

_I can’t seem to find the words,_

_Even when you’re basking in the sunshine._

_You turn and close the door slowly,_

_Not wanting to slam it._

_The shadow overtakes me,_

_Only for my heart to break, split._

_Business suits and business appointments,_

_Never ending._

_Called through a few seconds,_

_Then immediately came the beeping._

_Remember when we first met?_

_Was it also Christmas?_

_Here’s to hoping we won’t forget,_

_This year’s anniversary presents._

_Our memories still linger,_

_Somewhere in my mind._

_It’s hard to push it down,_

_That smile of yours that you left behind._

_Hazy dreams are never the answer._

_Subtle meanings and scenarios,_

_Might lead me to think that we’re together,_

_Still so much in love._

_Now that it’s summer again,_

_The windows are slightly ajar._

_Warm breeze fills up the bedroom,_

_As I melt into your loving arms._


End file.
